The Brothers Return
by TwoBrothers2013
Summary: Once long ago, there were two brothers, one fought for freedom, one fought for ideals, with their loyal pokemon Reshiram, and Zekrom. Now, two new heros are needed to defend the pokemon world from the coming darkness.


Prologue Pt. 1.

The year is 2013, Dustin - sits in his room getting ready for the so called "Costume party of the year" . He sighs as he reaches for his costume. He looks around his room that is covered in all sorts of posters, from video games, to anime, to well... everything.

He looks at his most treasured item, a wolf tooth necklace that his mother had given him on his first birthday. She had predicted his fascination of wolves. He smiles as he puts the necklace on underneath his costume.

Just then he hears a car honk outside his window. He looks and it is his best friend and brother in all but blood, Austin. "Hey Dustin! Are you almost ready for the best party of your lifetime?!" He shouts excitedly.

"Just a second! I have to fix my costume a little more!" Dustin shyly replied.

"_Well it's good to see him finally going out again at least_" Austin thought to himself as a small smile appeared on his lips. "_He has been inside ever since... the incident_" Austin slightly shudders. "_and also since mom died he has really had no one other than me; I think this will do him good._"

Dustin walked down the stairs towards the door thinking. "_God how did I let him talk me into this? I haven't even left the house in months._"  
Dustin looks down at his costume of Tidus from final fantasy 10 and thinks "Where the hell did he even get this?"As he sighs again. "Maybe going to this party is a good idea after all, it might do me some good." He whispers to himself.

Dustin opens the door and sees Austin sitting there with his normal goofy expression. " God damnit Austin" he says as he facepalms.

"What?" Austin asks with a confused expression.

"No one is going to know who that is." Dustin says looking at Austins Gen Shishio Costume from Kekkaishi as he sits down and closes the door.

"Lets just go, I bet you some girl will recognize me" He says as he looks off with a dreamy smile.

"Is that all you think about? Girls?" Dustin asks with a raised eyebrow and a very unamused expression on his face.

"I also think about -" As he looks up to think about it. "I also think about video games, and music, and... uhm..*sigh* and, uhm, woman? DAMNIT! your right" He finished with a pout on his face.

*smack* As Dustin facepalms he asks "How have I put up with you all of these years?"

"Causeee I'm awesome" Austin jokingly replys as he pulls out of the driveway, heading to the party.

5 minutes into their drive, they were skirting along the cliff overseeing Lake Ontario.

As they were driving they put in a mix cd that they had made for just such occasions. The first song that came on was the pokemon theme song, they both looked at each other and smiled, and then started to sing along to the song, with smiles on their faces.

(**Dustin**:bold Austin: normal Both: underline)  
**I wanna be the very best**  
**Like no one ever was**  
**To catch them is my real test**  
**To train them is my cause**

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

Pokemon, its you and me  
I know it?s my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon, a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all

**Every challenge along the way**  
**With courage I will face**  
**I will battle every day**  
**To claim my rightful place**

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream.

They laughed as the song finished. Austin asks "Dustin why don't you become a singer? Like join a band or something? Your one of the best singers I know."

Dustin chuckles " You know I don't do well in crowds, going to this party is a big step for me." He finishes with a sigh. "And I much prefer to draw anyway. Why didn't you take that chance with acting?" He asks curiously.

Austin looks out the window as if pondering " I don't know, I guess I never tried because I didn't think I was good enough... " he looks back at Dustin for a moment "And besides... Who would be around to get your lazy ass food since you dont leave the house more than twice a month." He says jokingly.

"What ever man, I think you're just a chicken, and watch the road." He said with a chuckle as he turned his head to the window and continued to listen to music.

It was a particularly foggy night for October. Austin had to drive extremely carefully since he wasnt even supposed to be driving without an adult. He was only 17 after all and doesnt even have a beginners licence.

"Dude, what's up with this fog?" Austin asked as he turned down the music.

"I don't know, but look at the sky" Dustin said looking up at the darkest clouds he had ever seen; they were almost pitch black. " It almost looks like something out of a horror movie" He says with a small smile on his face.

"Dude don't joke about that shit, you will freakin' jinx us and the grudge lady will come out of nowhere and like eat our nuts or something!" Austin says seriously.

*smack* Dustin facepalms. "Dude you know shit like that isn't real."

As they both looked up at the threatening sky, a bright blue lightning bolt pierced through the clouds and stuck their car sending it swerving over the cliff into the lake.

As their car hit the lake, Dustin's head slammed into the dashboard; causing the airbag to spring open, as did Austin's. Austin looked over as the water was flooding in and saw Dustin unconscious.

He started to panic as he felt himself slowly slipping into the darkness, but then heard a voice say in a deep but gentle voice "Tis' time to live your destinys young heroes".

"God damnit Dustin, I knew you fucking jinxed us" Austin said faintly as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
To Be Continued...

(AUTHOR'S NOTES)  
So what did you think of the first chapter that I wrote around 12:30 at night?  
Feedback would be graciously appreciated.


End file.
